


Benefit Love

by Axelex12



Category: Actor RPF, American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Champagne, Charity Auctions, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, Surprise Kissing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Comments Are Welcome.
Relationships: Jessica Lange/Evan Peters
Kudos: 1





	Benefit Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWordIsAnts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/gifts).



I am a former plus sized model in my mid-50's that organized and chaired one of the largest  
charity benefits in our area. The one that would stand out for me was held at a huge lodge with a  
seven course dinner, a silent auction with all the proceeds going to my favorite charities.  
This particular year's event had a fashion show with 10 gorgeous models with all those  
proceeds going to a battered women's shelter in our area. It was black tie and everyone dressed  
to impress.  
The entertainment was usually local, but this time I arranged to secure Evan Peters, the rising  
star just coming off a tour. How I did that I am still not sure, but I wasn't going to complain.  
I have had a crush not unlike a teenage girl on this younger man for a long time, but I am sure that his  
entire night would be spent with the many fashion models vying for his attention, however, I had  
him at my table for dinner anyway.  
I spent a fortune on my black Armani gown but it was all worth it, I know I looked great and I felt  
great, since I'd also lost twenty pounds recently, but still had some kicking curves.  
I made my way downstairs to the ballroom to wait for Con to arrive. The room was filled to  
capacity once they found out the evenings entertainment. Finally, Evan Peters arrived. It was nothing like  
the minute he walked into that ballroom in a black tux.  
Somehow I managed to greet him and introduce him to the few important people there before  
dinner started. At dinner we chatted and got along famously, he was so well spoken for a man  
barely thirty.  
After the silent auction and the fashion show, he sang a number of songs for us and dedicated  
one especially to me. My heart skipped a few beats as he walked off the stage and held my  
hand as he sang it.  
I barely saw him after the show was over, he very graciously signing autographs and taking pictures for donations to the causes we were supporting. I left him being mobbed by a crowd of  
beauties all vying for his attention.  
I went to my room and was standing on my balcony reminising about the great evening when I  
heard a knock on the door.  
"Room Service."  
Room service, I did't order room service, I had thought.  
I opened the door and to my amazement there stood Evan with two glasses and a bottle  
of champagne.  
"How about a nightcap?"  
Of course, I asked him in.  
We poured the champagne and sat on the balcony talking and laughing about the evening when  
out of the blue he leaned over and kissed me.  
"I have been wanting to do that all night. I want to put my arms around you and hold you and  
never let you go. I want to make love to you all night long."  
I just looked at him and I could tell he saw in my eyes exactly what I was thinking.  
"I know what you are thinking. All that eye candy downstairs, what is he doing here with me?"  
"You have that exactly," I whispered.  
His 'fuck me' eyes were hypnotizing me and I found it hard to get the words out.  
"You have made this one of the most enchanting evenings of my life. Not only are you very  
beautiful, very sexy and exciting, Jessica, have you ever thought that I might like to be with some just like  
you and not just some eye candy who are self absorbed in their appearance?"  
"But I am old enough to be...." I began.  
"Oh baby, you can mother me all night long. Please let me stay, let me make love to you."  
I couldn't say a word, he held me close to him and touched my face and kissed me, raping my  
mouth with his tongue. I tangled my hands in his beautiful hair and kissed him back, licking his  
neck and his ear and playfully biting his lips.  
I was dizzy with desire. He gently stroked my shoulders, my back as his lips never left mine. He  
pulled down the zipper of my dress and let it fall off my shoulders to the floor, realizing I had  
nothing on under it.  
"Oh baby, you are so beautiful." He led me into the bedroom.  
He continued to stare at me with those dark eyes and I felt like I was drowning. I watched as he  
took off his tux and lay down beside me.  
He touched my face, whispered in my ear. His lips left a trail down my neck and onto my  
breasts. He licked and sucked my nipples until they were hard as rocks and I felt I could cum  
with the sensations he was creating.  
I gently asked him to lay back and let me look at him. I wanted to touch him, touch every inch of  
his body with my hands, my mouth.  
I wanted to show this guy that bigger certainly was better in bed.

I ran my fingers down his back, over his tight ass, up and down his legs, over his testicles and  
everyplace my hands went my mouth followed.  
I licked up his enormous shaft and around the head until he moaned and asked me to please  
take him into my mouth. I sucked him into my mouth and continued to caress his inner thigh at  
the same time.  
I could feel his muscles tightening as he was reaching his orgasm, I deep throated him as far as  
I could until he exploded down my throat.  
The emotion on his face was priceless. He pulled me to him and lay me down, his mouth still  
raping mine.  
He continued to lick and kiss my nipples, my stomach until I finally asked him to stop teasing  
me, I couldn't take it any longer.  
He found my clit ready for a tonguing and he sucked and licked it until I came right into his  
mouth.  
Before I could recover, he mounted me and rammed that beautiful cock into me. I couldn't get  
enough. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulled him to me by the hair and asked him to give  
it all to me. We both were covered in sweat by the time he had his second orgasm.  
We lay beside each other in the bed and he kept stroking me and looking at me and telling me  
he wished we could spend more time together.  
"You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman."  
Somehow I managed to whispered that he was everything I had ever wanted in a man and more.  
We fell asleep in each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Are Welcome.


End file.
